


Pack

by HiddenViolet



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alpha Grant Ward, Alpha Phil Coulson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Beta Antoine Triplett, Beta Jemma Simmons, Beta Melinda May, Beta Skye | Daisy Johnson, Crossdressing, Domesticity, Everybody Lives, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Leo Fitz, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29937249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenViolet/pseuds/HiddenViolet
Summary: A collar, a trip to SHEILD Academy, and an encounter.
Relationships: Jemma Simmons/Antoine Triplett, Phil Coulson/Leo Fitz, Phil Coulson/Melinda May, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Grant Ward
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Pack

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this years ago, and I'm just posting it because I want to put it in my posted folder.

“Do you really think this thing will keep other alphas off of me?”

“Yes Leo, as a matter of fact I do. Now hold still, I don’t want to make it too tight.” Phil continued adjusting the collar until it was the perfect tightness. “There, that is much better. Now everyone will know that you are taken by a jealous, overprotective alpha who won’t hesitate to rip out their throats and leave the rest to the pack.”

Leo gazed up at his alpha through his eyelashes looking particularly cute in his chosen outfit. It was one of his more feminine days and he was dressed in a pale blue button down, a dark blue sweater and a light purple skirt with matching tights. He was seated on the bed in Phil’s quarters.

“Phil, come on we have things we need to do,” Melinda’s voice sounded from the ensuite bathroom. She left the room to find her pack alpha and omega not even remotely ready to go. She rolled her eyes when she saw the collar on Leo.

“Phil, everybody on the planet knows that Leo is yours, you don’t have to proclaim it with a collar. More than that you were supposed to be getting yourself and him ready for the meeting and you aren’t wearing a tie and he doesn’t have any shoes on. We are going to be late at this rate.”

“Mel, we are mostly ready, and I do need to proclaim it. Last time when we were at the academy all those young alphas were all over him. He doesn’t need that kind to stress. Do you beautiful?” Phil punctuated his question with a stroke through Leo’s soft hair. Leo gave a purr like response to Phil’s stroking. However, Phil realized that Melinda was right and went to pick out a tie. The beta handed him a lavender one, the same shade as Leo’s skirt, and then she put Leo’s shoes on his feet.

He gave her one of his brilliant shy smiles and got to his feet. He walked out to where the rest of the pack was waiting for them. Their pack had an odd dynamic that had most people scratching their heads. Phil was, of course, the alpha but Melinda was his second in command, not the other alpha, Grant Ward. Grant’s main relationship was not with the omega, but with Skye. Jemma was, contrary to popular belief, a beta not an omega, and spent more time with Leo than anyone else. However, her and Trip had an interesting beta/beta thing going on. Phil and Melinda were the power couple instead of Phil and Leo and the young engineer often found himself sandwiched between them for “alpha time”.

It was odd, but it was theirs. However, to say that the others were surprised when Leo came out was an understatement. It wasn’t his attire, no he wore more skirts than all three female betas combined, but the collar. Grant gave a soft smile at the very obvious proclamation of their claim on Leo. The girls were not so happy. Trip was unsure about it. 

“Alpha,” Jemma began with honoring Phil’s place in the pack, “it is very obvious to everyone that Leo is our pack omega, you don’t have to place a collar on him. It isn’t right. He isn’t a slave or an object, he is our beloved omega.” She took a breath and was about to continue her rant when Phil interrupted her.

“So, you are completely fine with all of the alphas at the academy, especially the science alphas, placing their hands on Leo and hitting on him? Completely fine for them to scent a mated omega and still think that they are allowed to try and seduce? Completely fine with them making him uncomfortable and not backing off when he asks? Because a collar will be the second-best deterrent to those behaviors.”

She opened her mouth to comment but then found herself agreeing with the older man. The last time they had went to the academy seven, _seven_ , different alphas had approached her Leo. He had become flustered after the third as he was unaccustomed to the attention. He had been very upset by the end of the visit, not only because of the alphas, but they were a big contributor.

She closed her mouth and glanced at Trip. He shrugged and Skye crooned a little bit at Leo. The betas all shrugged and decided that as long as the omega didn’t mind then it didn’t really matter.

“Well as long as Leo is fine with it, it’s fine by me, besides look at how cute he is,” Skye crooned at the Scotsman who blushed heavily but looked pleased.

“We are landing in a few minutes, all of you need to be ready,” Melinda said, taking her place in the cockpit of the plane so that she could land it.

Trip walked beside Skye and Grant. The three had given their speeches and whatnot and were ready to be done for the day. They had all had a ridiculous number of people want to talk to them and were exhausted.

“I told you to leave me alone. I am mated with a pack.” A distraught voice sounded from an empty classroom.

“Please, that weird pack couldn’t satisfy you if they had a dozen alphas. You need a real pack. A group that will cater to your every need. Now come on little one, no need to be shy.”

“Let go of me!” A familiar voice shouted from the classroom. The two betas and the alpha broke down the door to discover a large alpha pressing their little omega against a wall. He was struggling against the aggressive female alpha, but he wasn’t strong enough to throw off a beta on a good day and he certainly wasn’t able to throw off a determined alpha.

She turned around at the sound at looked surprised at the people who had just entered and her grip on Leo slackened. Leo gave her a hard push that was enough to knock her off balance and get her close to Grant. Grant having seen his pack omega in danger, slipped into his violent headspace and slammed her head against a wall. Leo, finally away from the woman, fled into the arms of his beta packmates. The two of them crooned endearments and reassurances into his ear while he pressed his face into Trip’s neck.

Skye left them for a moment and went over to where Grant was still losing it.

“Hey, come on now. Leo is okay, he was just scared he’s not hurt. Now he needs you calming him down more than he needs you to beat his attacker to death. Come on now, she isn’t going anywhere you made sure of that. Shield will deal with her the proper way and we won’t get in trouble,” Skye led Grant over to the other men whispering quietly to him.

Her ploy to get him to calm down worked and Grant went over to comfort the pack omega. He took Leo in his arms nuzzling his hair lightly then lifted him into the air. He swung him into bridal style and pressed a light kiss to his neck, walking out the door as he did so.

When they made it back to the BUS, Phil and Melinda were waiting for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments give me energy and kudos give me a reason to check my email.


End file.
